


Eternal Love

by VampyrSakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSakura/pseuds/VampyrSakura





	Eternal Love

I want to caress you,   
To solely possess you.   
Claim you as my own,   
Never leave you alone.   
Always by your side,   
Having nothing to hide.  
Together for all time,   
Our souls bond and align.   
A love that grows stronger,  
As we stay together longer.  
Always wanting to hold you near,  
I will wipe away any tears.  
Loving you always and forever,  
That is my greatest endeavor.   
Falling for you everyday,   
I will never go astray.   
And when our deaths separate us with goodbyes,   
I will continue loving you until we can meet again in our next lives.


End file.
